DE 195 15 622 A1 discloses a control module of motor vehicles. A transmission controller of the control module comprises a base plate which is in the form of a heat sink for example, a support body which is thermally and mechanically connected to the base plate, for example, by adhesive bonding and is in the form of a printed circuit board, a thick-layer circuit arrangement which is arranged on the support body and has a large number of passive and active SMD semiconductor components which are encapsulated by means of an encapsulation compound, a housing body which surrounds the circuit arrangement for protecting the semiconductor components, a plurality of lead frames which are integrated into the housing body next to one another and one above the other and are connected to the circuit arrangement, for example, via bonding wires and can have a different number of lead frame connections, and a connection plug by means of which the transmission controller or the control module is connected to the transmission by means of connecting lines, so that the output signal from the control module or the transmission controller can be applied to the transmission as a control signal. In this case, a plurality of the lead frames serve to form a connection plug of the transmission controller, and the remaining lead frames receive and make contact with sensors and actuators. The conductive connection between the actuators and the transmission controller is established by means of making direct contact with the lead frame connections of the appropriate lead frame, which lead frame connections have fork elements/spring elements at their end.
In the case of this arrangement, plug-in forces are transferred directly to the printed circuit board. In addition, assembly is complicated since the lead frame has to be bent several times and the individual components have to be mounted with a high degree of automation. Finally, the manner of making contact with the printed circuit board is restricted to a specific production method, specifically bonding.